


Болезненный сон

by MirisayaRams, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Het, artfic, de-aged kohaku
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirisayaRams/pseuds/MirisayaRams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Раненый Сенку видит сон.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Болезненный сон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

_Читать под[[Halozy] 8番目の路地](https://youtu.be/o7f2yStvVUM)_

Это было похоже на головокружение. Отсутствие опоры. Хотя Сенку точно понимал, что лежит. Может, это было чем-то вроде гамака, который тихонько раскачивался. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда... от любого неосторожного движения? Или сам по себе?

Сенку прикрыл глаза. Он уже понял, в чем дело. Сон. На удивление ясный и светлый.

В последнее время для него это было редкостью. Большая часть сновидений представляла из себя болезненное красно-черное забытье, кошмары с когтями, раздирающими грудь до крови, как та самая пуля, или просто горячечный бред. Ничего удивительного: если он плохо чувствовал себя наяву, подсознание отражало это во сне. Сенку не собирался обращать внимание на кошмары. У него было гораздо более важное дело — борьба за собственную жизнь.

Но этот расслабленный и спокойный сон был чем-то новеньким. Может, новой формой бреда?

Сейчас об этом не хотелось думать. Хотелось просто лежать, чувствовать свет, исходящий отовсюду, будто сиял сам воздух, но при этом волшебным образом оставаться в приятной тени. Сны не подчинялись законам оптики. Удивительно, что он вообще мог закрыть глаза и «не видеть».

Рядом кто-то зашуршал, сильно качнув гамак, замер, подождал, пока все успокоится, и осторожно стал подбираться ближе. Сенку приоткрыл один глаз и увидел перед собой маленькую девочку: та настороженно застыла, затем с интересом склонила голову набок.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, львица?

— Я не «львица», — зашипела Кохаку. Вернее, версия Кохаку лет пяти, в маленьком синем платье, с такими же непослушными золотистыми волосами.

— Верно, ты не Львица, ты львёнок, — усмехнулся Сенку.

— А ты грубиян, — девочка обижено отвернулась, сложив руки на груди.

— Спорить не буду, — он выдохнул, ощутив слабое покалывание в груди. Светящийся воздух чуть померк, так ненароком и проснуться можно было. Сенку прикрыл глаза: надо было быть осторожнее. Ему не хотелось терять этот сон так быстро. Он ведь мог остаться здесь еще немного?

Кохаку снова задвигалась, подобралась к нему совсем близко и коснулась лба маленькими пальчиками. Наверное, кто-то в реальности тронул его лоб, чтобы измерить температуру — может, Юзуриха или Луна, ведь Кохаку сейчас не было на корабле.

— Почему ты здесь? — едва слышно спросил он.

Действительно, почему? Почему в этом сне появилась именно Кохаку? Потому что с ней было спокойнее? Или потому, что он переживал за нее и Хрома?

— Тебе больно?

— М? — она спросила это так неожиданно, что Сенку не нашел, что ответить.

— Я... искала лунного зайца. А потом услышала, что тебе очень больно.

— Да... — он ведь мог признать это во сне? Перед ненастоящей, маленькой Кохаку. А что бы сказала взрослая? Вряд ли она стала бы его осуждать. Эта тоже ничего не ответила, только вид у нее стал очень грустный, будто вот-вот заплачет. — Зачем тебе лунный заяц?

— Он, наверное, вкусный, — мечтательно протянула девочка, попавшись на удочку и отвлекаясь от грустной темы. — Я тебе обязательно принесу! Только поймаю. Он от меня не уйдет, не волнуйся. Я быстрая.

— Очень быстрая, — Сенку осторожно протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить колючие волосы, прекрасно зная, что во сне ничего не почувствует. Пусть так. Но его остановили.

— Лежи спокойно, — сказала девочка, совсем как взрослая. Кохаку как-то говорила ему это, когда он не рассчитал силы и свалился с простудой в середине зимы. — Ты отдыхай, а я принесу лунного зайца. И приготовим из него лекарство.

— Жутковато. Мне нравится. — Сияние вокруг стало слабее, в груди снова заворочалась боль. — Я бы хотел... Отдохнуть ещё... Немного...

Он глубоко вдохнул, сон потемнел, а маленькая Кохаку осторожно наклонилась к нему и поцеловала в висок.

— Я не подведу, — улыбнулась она, вдруг повзрослев. Мир исчез в темноте, а затем медленно прояснился под светом электрических ламп Персея.

Сенку осторожно выдохнул. Нет. Ему всё-таки нужно было проснуться. Он должен был бороться за свою жизнь. По многим причинам, одна из которых ему только что приснилась.


End file.
